


Traversing the Void

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, The Void, What-If, if Pete hadn't saved Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle





	Traversing the Void

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS, thoughts going at a million miles an hour, his brain still whirling from what had just happened.

  
_Daleks. Daleks and Cybermen. The Void. Rose. Rose in the Void. Rose getting sucked into the Void and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t stop it._ He felt his chest constrict, feeling lightheaded and shaky as he flung the TARDIS’s doors open and pulled the lever, flinging himself and the TARDIS into the Time Vortex.

_We used to be able to travel the Void. Us Time Lords. After they all died it became too unstable, making travel impossible. Hell, it had always been unstable, the Time Lords had only ever crossed into parallel worlds if it was absolutely necessary._ He pushed a few buttons and began turning a lever. The TARDIS let out a disgruntled sound, lights blinking in warning.

“No! I _have_ to go after her, you don’t understand!” He shouted to the ship, slamming his hand against the control panel, then he continued cranking the lever.

***

Rose felt light. And heavy. And it wasn’t dark. But it wasn’t light. It was just… there. It was light but dark and dark but light and she couldn’t breathe. But she didn’t need to. She heard a familiar wheezing sound and a blue police box appeared, the doors opening and a lean man with wild hair stood in the doorway, holding out his hand. She smiled and reached out, feeling his cool hand grasp hers and pull her in.

***

The Doctor fell back into the jumpseat, forehead plastered with sweat. It had been a few hours (well, linear time,) since he had piloted the TARDIS into the Void. It was easier to get into the Void then it was to get out of it, and they had nearly spun off into its nothingness several times. He could feel the TARDIS’s exhaustion, mirroring his own, as they floated through the Time Vortex.

He heard a small groan, and was up on his feet and at Rose’s side in seconds, his own weariness forgotten as he clutched her hand, hearts caught in his throat as her eyelids fluttered open.

“Rose,” he said, smiling with relief and happiness. She sat up and gasped, trying to strike out at an unknown offender.

“Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose,” he grabbed both of her arms, stilling the attack. She blinked, wide-eyed, her breath coming in short gasps.

“Doctor,” she breathed, staring at him as though she hadn’t seen him in centuries, and now could hardly believe he was there. “Doctor, what-“

Her question remained unspoken as the Doctor released her arms and swept her in for a bear hug, finally allowing tears to come to his eyes.

“I thought I lost you,” his voice quavered, burying his face in her hair taking in her scent, which he had thought he would never smell again. He thought he would never hold her again. “I thought I would never see you again. But you’re alright. You’re alright. You’re alive, its gonna be alright.” Rose squeezed him back, not sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

After a few minutes, but what felt both like a few seconds and a few lifetimes, she reluctantly pulled away from his hug but kept clinging on to him, questions in her eyes. They remained sitting, locked in an embrace on the floor grating of the TARDIS, and the Doctor gave her a curious look.

“Doctor… how did I survive?” She asked him. He just shook his head and shrugged.

“I’m not sure. I’ll run scans to be sure, but as near as I can tell, the TARDIS was protecting you.” Rose felt a warmth spread through her chest and a faint nudge at the edge of her consciousness. “The TARDIS has always liked you, ya’ know.” He smiled at her, and she ran her hand over the floor grating appreciatively.

“But, how did you get me? I thought you couldn’t travel through the Void ever since the Time Lords…” Rose trailed off. The Doctor gazed at her, his eyes dark.

“Technically, the TARDIS can travel through it. Its just incredibly dangerous, because the Void is highly unstable. Its always been unstable, but the Time Lords were able to soothe it, keep it stable while we traveled through it. So it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons and pulling the right levers and making sure to not allow the TARDIS to spin off into it.” The Doctor smiled sadly.

“But if it was so dangerous then why…” Rose swallowed, then continued, “why come after me?”

“Oh Rose, isn’t it obvious?” When he said that Rose noticed that he had been leaning in closer to her, until she could feel his breath on his lips. His nose brushed against hers, so faintly that she could barely feel it, his brown eyes bored into her lighter brown ones. Lips brushing over hers, just barely kissing her. Rose pressed into the kiss, moving her lips against his, gently letting him know that she wanted it too.

Now that broke levee and the Doctor tightened his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers frantically, nipping at her lower lip, asking for access. Rose granted it as she wove her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp, tugging at his thick hair like she had wanted to for so long. The Doctor moaned into her mouth and-  
There was a strange glow from the other side of the TARDIS’s control room, and Rose and the Doctor stood up and looked over, both flushed and panting. From the golden glow a redhead wearing a wedding gown materialized.

“Oi! Who’re you two?” She shouted, glaring at the couple who could only stare at her.

“What?”


End file.
